Akantor Attacks
The attacks of Akantor: =Attacks= {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" align="left" ! Attack !! Description !! How Often? !! Evasive Manuever !! Counter-Attack !! Damage |- |Charge ||Like a Tigrex,he charges after you, although slow, he takes up a huge amount of space || If close, sometimes; if far, often. || Try to dodge right when youre about to pass the foot. || Hit his backside when he stops; hit his head when he turns around. || High |- |Tail Slide || He turns his body with his head facing his left, then slowly drags his tail across a wide area of the ground. || Often || Run close to his face or away from the tail range. || Hit his head or belly while he does this long process. || Medium |- |Dig and Resurface || He digs underground, then resurfaces moments later. || Often || Try to run away and dodge. || None you cannot possably hit him || High. Causes Drop Defense ailment if hit when he resurfaces. |- |Wind Tunnel || He grounds his feet and roars, creating a huge wind tunnel ahead of him. || Sometimes || When you see his feet get grounded, run away to his side. If you can't run away, guard against it but it still deals high damage || Hit any part of his body other than his head or throw Sonic Bomb at the beginning of this attack || Very High near fatal |- |Uppercut Shovel || He tilts his head back and shovels his fangs into the ground ahead of him, and then "rips" upward. || Often when in front of his head || Dodge to the side of his head. If blocking, dont do it right in front; dodge as much as you can and then block. || Continue hitting his head from the side, or go under him and hit his belly. || High |- |Standing Roar || He slowly stands up, gets on his hind legs and roars. Lava blasts through areas on the ground. || Sometimes || Have High Grade Earplugs or run away from him. || When he lands, hit his head or tail. || If close to him, high; if just affected none. If hit by lava, high. |- |Body Slam || He slowly lifts up his body then pounds himself onto the ground. || Sometimes || Block with a weapon or dodge away from him. || Wait for him to slam, then continue hitting him. || High |- |Snarl || His body stops and he just slowly bites twice in the air, simlilar to Tigrex. || Rarely || None, it does no damage. It should be noted that his tail will flap up and down, which can damage and knock you towards his face. || Continue hitting him normally while he does the bites. || None |- |Bite || Rears his head back the tries to bite you. || Often when in front of him. || Get away from his head. || Attack any other body part, after getting away from his head. || High |- all this info is true)